In wireless voice and data communications, the digital transport of RF signals over long distances via fiber optic cables provides enhanced capacity, and higher performance distributed coverage than existing analog RF transport systems currently being used. An example of such a digital RF transport system that links a digital host unit to one or more digital remote units to perform bi-directional simultaneous digital RF distribution is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0132474 A1, entitled “POINT-TO-MULTIPOINT DIGITAL RADIO FREQUENCY TRANSPORT”, which is assigned to ADC Telecommunications, Inc. of Eden Prairie, Minn. and incorporated herein in its entirety.
Notwithstanding the advantages of today's digital RF transport systems over other types of RF transport systems, a significant problem exists in the transport of large amounts of digital RF bandwidth (e.g., wideband). For example, the existing wideband digital RF transport systems combine multiple digitized signals and convey them in serialized form on a common physical layer between the transmit and receive devices involved. However, the problem with the existing digital RF transport systems is that they inefficiently transport equal amounts of bandwidth for different wideband channels. In other words, the serial bit streams on the transport layer that convey N wideband channels are all tied to one sample rate, and the system transport spectrum (RF) is sent point-to-point in equal bandwidth segments (e.g., 25 MHz blocks). Consequently, since many of the wideband channels have bandwidth requirements that are less (or different) than 25 MHz (e.g., 5 MHz, 10 MHz, 30 MHz, etc.), the overall bandwidths of existing wideband digital RF transport systems are substantially underutilized. Therefore, a pressing need exists for a system and method that can enhance the performance of wideband digital RF transport systems, by maximizing the utilization of the transport bandwidth, custom tailoring the bandwidth allocations to specific user needs on a common platform, and enabling the use of lower cost transport system devices. As described in detail below, the present invention provides such a system and method, which resolves the above-described bandwidth underutilization problems and other related problems.